


A Kiss For Clarity

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Make Outs in the Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Betty figures out she can think clearer when she kisses Jughead and they decide to basically have a make out session to see if she can solve Jason Blossom’s murder.





	A Kiss For Clarity

It came out of nowhere, but before she knew it Jughead’s cool lips were covering hers, pressing with the most delicious pressure, fingers cupping the back of her neck gently. All thoughts of crazy parents swept from her mind as she focused every nerve in her body on the exhilarating tingle that shot through her. She brought her hand up to experimentally caress his neck, fingers shaking. The world melted away as she tasted his breath, fanning across her face as he sighed. No more parents, no more institutions, no more Jason and Polly…

Polly.

“The car!”

***

She listened to him trip over his words as he tried to explain himself. 

“…who’ve been through what we’ve been through?” he stammered. She flexed her fingers round his, his grip a steadying hold on her as she floated through the insanity that has become her life. The concern in his voice made her heartbeat stop and then pick up in double time. Here he was, the boy that had waited for her while she fawned over Archie - she cringed at her behaviour now. He’d not said a word, patiently listening, caring, protecting. She leaned into him slightly while they continued the walk home, basking in the warmth he provided her. He may look blue but he was always golden to her. 

“How far did she get?” Betty stopped, her mind reliving the memory. She turned to look up at him, eyes honest and waiting. She couldn’t help but reach up, cupping his cheeks as he once did to her and place a chaste but firm kiss to his lips. She felt his mouth tilt upwards in a smile against hers. Everything was so much clearer with him around.

***

Betty felt as if she was going to go cross-eyed if she stared at this damn murder board a minute longer. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples slightly to release some of the ache that had built up in the middle of her forehead. 

“You ok, Betts?” Jughead asked from behind her, sitting at his desk, the tapping of his keys pausing momentarily as he looked over to her lowered head and hunched shoulders in concern. 

“Yeah, I just… we haven’t gotten anywhere recently and it just feels like we’re losing it. The longer it takes the less likely we are to find whoever did this. This whole thing,” she gestured to the board in front of her “just looks like a mess of lines to me now,” she huffed in defeat, shaking her head. Jughead appeared in front of her where she was perched on the edge of a desk, widening her legs slightly to let him stand between them comfortably. He rested both hands on her shoulders, ducking his head to look directly into her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t worry. We’re gonna figure this out, we’ll get there,” he mumbled reassuringly, tilting her head up with a finger under her chin. She gazed into his piercingly blue eyes for a beat, seeing nothing but concern and reassurance waiting for her there. She dropped her head to his chest, letting out a sigh as his arms moved to encircle her, one hand rubbing the middle of her back gently. She could already feel the tension leaving her back, her shoulders, the ache in her head numbing to a dull throb as she breathed in the smell of his detergent mixed with something else that was uniquely Jughead. 

“You always make it better,” she whispered earnestly, pulling back to watch as he ducked his head with an embarrassed chuckle, light pink dusting the tops of his cheeks. She meant it, though. Every touch they shared, every brush of their fingers or touch of their lips, made everything crystal clear to her, like when their skin touched the circuit was finally completed. She peered at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed in wonder before leaning forward, pulling him down by the back of the neck and crashing her lips to his.

This kiss wasn’t like their others. It wasn’t brief or delicate or unsure. It was passion and fire and Betty couldn’t help but pour all her frustrations and curiosities into it. 

He’d never been kissed like this before, never wanted to be before Betty. A groan rose from his chest, surprising even himself, as Betty’s tongue slipped out to run across the seam of his lips. She moaned needily, oh how he wished he could save that sound and play it again and again, as he opened his mouth under her ministrations. His hands fisted in the material at her waist, trying not to dig his fingers into her soft flesh at the feeling of her hooking her ankles round the backs of his thighs and pull him closer, her hands moving to tug at his hair. 

“What are you doing?” he managed to ask when they pulled back for air, heads both spinning at the new sensations.

“Just trying something,” she gasped, and who was he to argue as she came back in for more, willingly letting her take everything from him that he could give, she could have it all, anything she wanted. 

Time turned to dust around them as they stayed locked in that position, both exploring in ways they never dreamed they could. Betty slid up against him, pushing her chest intoxicatingly against his. A new feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach, thrilling and terrifying all at once. Betty couldn’t believe that she’d been missing the chance to have this for all this time. Jughead made her feel whole, not on the verge of some dark plummeting precipice as she’d been made to feel her entire life. Where she was, right now, she’d be happy to jump without a second thought as long as he was with her, holding on tight. 

She pulled back suddenly, lips releasing with a wet pop, chests heaving in unison. They stayed there, trying to calm their breathing and flushed skin, never taking their eyes off one another. 

“Betts,” he breathed, thumb tracing her glowing cheek. She smiled shyly at him now the moment was cooling down. Her eyes flicked briefly, casting a glance over his shoulder.

“Juggie…” she started, hopping off the desk and charging towards their murder board. “We have to visit Mayor McCoy’s office. Now,” she commanded, flying round the office in a hurricane of pink and gold. He chuckled, shaking his head while trying to get his body under control. She was something else. She barely started towards the door before stopping abruptly again and rushing back to his side. Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for one last rough kiss, heady against their already swollen lips. 

“Thank you, Juggie,” she whispered against his lips, beautiful smile dazzling him for a moment longer, giving her a head start out of the room. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied breathlessly to the empty room, casting one last disbelieving look around before following his girl out of the door.


End file.
